Havik
Havik is a Grim of Chaos from the dangerous and barbaric planet of Chaosworld and a villain from Mortal Kombat. He will do anything to help anyone as long as it involves chaos and destruction of anything good. He is known as the 'Cleric' or 'Grim' of Chaos, a title based on the occupation shared by his fellow Chaosworlders who based their religion around disharmony and ruin. Info Havik first appeared in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest, in the Chaosworld, he asks Shujinko to get rid of the Seidan Guardsman patrolling the area where the planet's great vodka supply is, or at least convert them to his religion of chaos instead of order. Havik then trained Shujinko his martial arts; Snake and Tang Soo Do, the only way he knew: Chaos-style. He told 'Jinko that his archenemy is Hotaru and thinks that Order is the plague. In the Realm of Border, he formed an uneasy alliance with Darrius and his Seidan Rebels, while he also found and motivated Kabal into recreating the Black Dragon Clan. Kabal was more grateful than ever. Havik also claims to hate the Dragon King, Onaga. During the final battle, Havik watched as Scorpion invaded Onaga's throne room and defeated him. Havok then convinced Shao Kahn to rule Outworld once more, making sure Outworld's atmosphere and state would stay a chaotic one. Shao Kahn was egotistical enough to take the throne again. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest, Havik arrived in the Never Never Land along with two of Shao's most powerful Shokans: Kintaro and Sheeva. Along with several demons, the three of them, "chaotically" as he put it in, entered Shinnok's Tower. When the Grim of Chaos confronted Steven and Shinnok, he hoped that they were looking for trouble. Havik then introduced himself as "a Cleric of Chaos" and told Steven that Shinnok wouldn't have control over anything as long as he draw breath. Even though he used all of his chaotic and insane might, Havik was defeated by the demigod. He escaped the Tower when Steven took out both Shokans. It later turns out that Havik was actually one of Shinnok's bribed henchmen created to test the Edenian demigod's might while the foolish Steven really thought they were after Shinnok and his spire. Just in time, Havik heard the news of an approaching great conflict in Edenia, and he joined and served the Forces of Darkness in the Great Battle along with Shinnok, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Onaga, Noob Sailbot, Goro, Kintaro, Motaro, Reptile, Mileena, Kano, Baraka, Sektor, Sheeva, Jarek, Tanya, Navado, Hsu Hao, Drahmin, Chameleon, Frost, Hotaru, Kira, Kobra, Rain, Smoke, Darrius, Dairou, Scorpion and Reiko. In his Armageddon ending, he achieves the 'Ultimate Chaos' after obtaining the power of Blaze atop of the Pyramid of Argus. He twists and distorts the planets to the point that nothings looks the same as it has been, everything became chaotic and the universe's only political ideology that was allowed to be was anarchy. Alternative Timeline After the fall of the evil Elder God Shinnok, Havik was approached by Quan Chi, Shinnok's loyal sorcerer, who made a deal with the Cleric of Chaos: In return for powerful Blood Magic that he so desired, Havik would reclaim Shinnok's Amulet for the sorcerer, which contained the fallen Elder god from the dark dimension Raiden and the Elder Gods had banished him to. With Blood Magic connected to the lock on the amulet and the Kamidogus, Havik would have the means of unlocking the amulet, though secretly planned to betray Quan and keep the amulet's destructive power for himself. Needing pawns to complete his schemes, Havik created the false prophecy of "Reiko's blood reigns" to sway the genius Outworld General and tactician, Reiko, to his cause. Abandoning his planet, Havik journeyed across the void to find Reiko and discovered the General in Outworld, contemplating suicide. Making his presence known, Havik urged him not to do it, stating he who loses everything has everything to gain, and reveals he knows of a prophecy of Reiko as well. When Reiko questions who he is, Havik reveals his name and status as a Cleric of Chaos, taking the dagger Reiko was preparing to end his life with him, and promising to Reiko that his blood will reign, Havik states that first it must flow and stabs Reiko, giving him a faint taste of the Blood Code's power, the power that would supposedly turn him into a god. After this, the two forged an alliance to ascend Reiko to godhood, though Havik planned to use Reiko for his own ends while swearing fealty and loyally to the Outworld General. With his new power over Blood Magic, Havik could enslave anyone inflicted with it to his will by using the Kamidogus. One of the first victims of the Blood Magic possession was the resurrected Sub-Zero, who was cut and scarred by one of the Kamidogus by the Black Dragon Clan mercenary, Kano. Sub would escape with the dagger and remain in Havik's thrall for months. Havik also became obsessed with recruiting Chi's former servant, the hellfire wraith Scorpion to his side, desiring Hanzo Hassashi as a fellow "agent of chaos". Setting his plans to acquire the amulet in motion and sufficiently enrage Hanzo to the point he would become Scorpion again, Havik forced Scorpi to invoke the Blood Code by carving his own face off with a Kamidogu entrusted to Hanzo by Raiden. Havik proceeded to use the Kamidogu to slaughter the revived Shirai-Ryu Clan, enraging Hanzo and guaranteeing his involvement, but making him unable to attack him as Havik hinted the Kamidogu's connection to Quan Chi to Hanzo, and if he were dead, Hanzo would be lost forever. When Hanzo and Takeda Takahashi sought Raiden out, Havik was able to possess the god and used him to battle Scorpion and nearly kill Takeda, but Havik's influence was seemingly purged from Raiden when his blood was purified of the Blood Magic corrupting him, though in secret Havik was able to observe and hear everything the three discussed, waiting for the perfect time to enslave the Thunder God yet again. Havik, hidden in the shadows, speaks to Reiko in Outworld, discussing how they have discovered the source of Kotal Kahn's power: Blood Magic from the Kamidogu. Reiko expresses his concern over how long it would take to find each dagger, but Havik assures him he already knows where the daggers are. After Reiko vents his frustration over still not having Outworld's throne, Havik tells the general that once he has united the daggers, he will need no one, not even Havik himself. Havik assures Reiko he will be more than Outworld's Emperor: He will become a Blood God. Havik is fully seen as he greets the captured Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs in the throne room on the Lost Island, Reiko by his side and with Red Dragon Clan soldiers stationed about. However, the Grim of Chaos tells the girls that they are welcomed to a feast, but warns them that it may be their last. Havick spurs the possessed Sub-Zero when he is confronted by Hanzo and Takeda, demanding he takes their spines for defying the Blood Code. As Sero mocks and goads Scorpion at the Cleric of Chaos' bidding, Havik stands in Sektor's Flesh Laboratory experimenting on a corpse and madly declaring he will soon have all of the Kamidogus and Hanzo's soul. Havik uses Sub-Zero to battle Scorpion and holds the advantage throughout the fight thanks to Sero's powerful cryomancing abilities enhanced by Blood Magic. When Takeda steals the Kamidogu from Zero, Havik uses the last of the Blood Magic in Sub's blood to freeze a section of the wall solid, trapping Scorpion and Takeda in ice. While Zero was freed from Havik's possession, Scorpion escapes the ice and resumes the battle, unaware that Sub-Zero is no longer possessed. On Lost Island, Havik is given Kotal Kahn's Kamidogu of Outworld from Skarlet, and Havik expresses his impression over Skarlet's boldness of stealing the dagger from Kotal's Castle by herself during the Shokan siege. When Skarlet requests to learn Blood Magic, Havik leads her to Cassie's prison cell, explaining Cassie's heritage of being descended from a clan of warriors bearing an ancient power, probably. The druid tells Skarlet that while the power can be taken, they must force Cassie to fight first. Havik forces a chained Cassie to watch as Skarlet mercilessly pummels Jacqui into submission. When Jacqui is knocked unconscious and Cassie asks why the druid is doing this, Havik tells her the reason is because her father is Johnny Cage and explains that he desires the power of Cage's bloodline, the power of warriors bred to fight the gods themselves, probably. Havik tells Cassie that power is only unleashed when loved ones are near death and mockingly asks Cassie if Jacqui's life means anything to her. Cassie insists that she doesn't have power like her father's and Havick briefly muses that it might have skipped a generation, like Kung Jin before him, before walking away and concluding that Cassie simply hasn't suffered enough to awaken her abilities. Reiko then returns, presenting Earth's Kamidogu to the Cleric of Chaos. Pleased, Havik admires the dagger while telling Reiko that they only need to collect one more before he can make the General into a Blood God. When Reiko expresses confusion over this, believing all six Kamidogus are needed, Havik explains that Raiden has already collected three of the daggers for them and says that every step the thunder god takes to protect Earth brings them closer to conquering it. Havik then heads to Earth, at the Kui Temple in the Henan Province of China, disguising himself by restoring the flesh of his head. He would corrupt the false guardian of the Chaosworld Kamidogu, Shujinko, and possess him. Havik then waits for Hanzo and Takeda's arrival, greeting the shocked two cordially for the first time in flesh. Havik gives Scorpion a formal bow as the Shirai-Ryu and his student prepare to attack him, though Shujinko talks Hanzo down, proclaiming Havik to be a man of god and guest of the Shaolin. Scorpion says that Havick is an agent of Reiko, though Havik denies this and tells Scorpion he is no one's agent but his own. When Shujinko demands proof and Hanzo is unable to provide any, Havik brushes the situation off as a misunderstanding before asking Shujinko if he can speak with Hanzo in private and has him take Takeda away. Havik is pleased that it is just himself and Hanzo alone and tells the ninja that Raiden is the true enemy, saying that the "Reiko" who seeks to unleash the Kamidogus power by uniting them has been Raiden all along, who has tricked Hanzo into collecting them for him. Hanzo refuses to believe Havik's words and moves to collect the Chaosworld Kamidogu when he sees the dagger before him is a projection and not the true object. Havik mocks Hanzo by asking him if he believed Shujinko would leave a powerful weapon like the Kamidogu on display. To which Scorpion answers "yes", smurfcastically. Hanzo demands to know where the dagger is when Havik suddenly clutches his head and fervently denies knowing where it is, before confusing Hanzo more and lying right in his face that he will tell him the truth about Raiden. Havik proclaims Raiden to be utterly corrupt before ripping off the flesh of his lower jaw and revealing himself to be the one who corrupted not only Raiden, but Sub-Zero as well. Saying all it took was a few drops of blood, Havik says Scorpion is next and that this time Takeda won't be around to save him. Havik then takes full control over Shujinko and has him attack Takeda with the Chaosworld dagger. Before Havik can do anything else, Hanzo gives into his Scorpion persona and uses hellfire coated attacks to break Havik's right knee, before snapping his neck and beating his head into nothing but flesh and bone. This does not kill the druid, as Havik invokes the Blood Code to heal his injuries, regenerating before a shocked Hanzo's eyes. Telling Hanzo they are not finished and chiding him for holding back the fire inside out of fear, Havik attacks Hanzo with enough force to send him flying through the chamber doors. Following the Shirai-Ryu, Havik asks him why he won't let the fire take over him, telling him he could become more than mortal by being an agent of chaos. The Cleric of Chaos rants that Raiden is his puppet, that Outworld is eating itself alive, and that Hanzo's clan is dust in the wind, before revealing Takeda being held hostage by Shujinko, who holds the Chaosworld Kamidogu at this throat. Havik threatens to make Takeda his puppet and Hanzo then demands to know what the Grim wants. Havik tells Hanzo he wants his "friendship", desiring to use the power of the Blood Code and Scorpion's hellfire to "liberate" the planets from order under the rule of the Elder Gods, wanting mortals to be in control, like a true anarchist that he is. Explaining he only wanted Takeda as leverage, Havik urges Hanzo to surrender to his true nature and he will return his student to do with him as he pleases. When Hanzo refuses to act, Havik punches him across the jaw, telling him this isn't a choice, it's an, ironically, order, something Havoc despises more than anything else. Beating Hanzo without relent or mercy, Havik tells him that Scorpion's fire protects him, and knocks Hanzo down with a kick before stomping down on his back, Havik tells him that Scorpion won't allow him to die, even if he wants to. Telling Hanzo that he couldn't have made it this far without burning hotter and hotter and being more evil, before asking Hanzo how far he must push and how close the death must be before Scorpion takes over. When Hanzo tells him all the way, Havik is delighted to hear this and begins attempting to rip Hanzo's arms from their sockets. Hearing Hanzo's voice warp in pain and rage, Havik is pleased to hear "his Scorpion", before holding Hanzo in a headlock to "turn up the heat". After Hanzo speaks to his apprentice one last time, Havik punches the Shirai-Ryu grandmaster into a pillar behind him, shattering it, and puncturing Hanzo's chest with his fist, saying: "Thus spoke Hanzo Hassashi", finishing him. Havik allows a horrified Takeda free from Shujinko's grasp, urging him to witness the rebirth of Scorpion. When Takeda pleads with his dying master to tell him what to do, Havick mockingly informs him his teacher's lungs are collapsed. Havik notes the fire within Takeda as well, and asks if he would join their cause. When Takeda makes it clear he would die first, Havik merely responds: "That can be arranged", as his possessed legions of monks gather behind him with Shujinko in the lead. When Hanzo dies in his students' arms, Havik eagerly awaits the "fireworks" of Scorpion's rebirth, but is confused when nothing happens. Takeda then reveals to the Chaos Cleric that Scorpion was never a separate persona within Hanzo, that he always made his own choices. Disappointed, Havik muses that Scorpi was a true agent of chaos before telling Takeda to leave unless he wishes to join his master. When Takeda vows to make Havik pay, the druid only tells him he looks forward to it. Havik returned to Lost Island in time to see Reiko killed a second time by the combined attacks of Kotal Kahn, Mileena, and Ermac. Amused by how painful it looked, Havik announced his presence, and after Kotal threatened to end this twisted game, Havik revealed his trump (not Donald) card: Raiden, who had never escaped his corruption, and used the thunder god to strike all on the island with bolts of blood red lightning. Havik watches as Raiden attacks all of his enemies on the island, the Blood Code enslaved Cassie and Jacqui Briggs at his side, before ordering Raiden to cease. The thunder god complies and floats down to the ground, Havik explains that the coming ritual requires mortal blood, but not just any blood. Indicating the unconscious bodies of Kotal, Mileena, and Cassie's parents, Havik calls them champions and orders the Red Dragons to take Reiko to the Flesh Labs to be revived and to escort their guests to the throne room before corralling Kotal's and Mileena's forces to the dungeon. Havik joins Reiko in the throne room along with Raiden, Cassie, and Jacqui, and begins to speak, observing that all seven Kamidogus are in their possession thanks to Raven, when he notices Sonya Blade awakening. The druid mocks her and urges her to fight to her last drop as she discovers her blood being drained. Havik explains that the blood of champions is their sacrifice, and Reiko is to be the vessel. Stating that today is the day to unleash a freaking god, Havik picks up the goblet of champions' blood, cruelly revealing to Sonya that her daughter cried for her as he tortured her and promises her that she will be crying when the ceremony ends. Presenting the goblet to Reiko, Havik urges him to drink and fulfil his destiny. Reiko complies, and Havik declares Reiko's blood reigns, and Havik, joined by his Blood Code slaves, stabs Reiko with each of the Kamidogus. After the storm of Blood Magic subsides, Havik finds himself in Reiko's grip by the neck as the General basks in his newfound godhood. Havik is released from Reiko's grip after Reiko chills up with some weed and bud Havoc had with himself just in case and watches as the General revels in his new godhood alongside Cassie, Jacqui, and Raiden, all still enslaved to the Blood Code. When Reiko boasts of hungering for tributes to the Blood God, Havik agrees, stating their newly immortal lord must be ravenous for mortal sacrifice. When Reiko contemplates devouring the bound champions, Havik intervenes, saying the champions are still useful, citing Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade are vital to his study of the deadly green energies of Cage's family, and suggests to Reiko that he publicly execute the outworlders who rejected his authority as a warning for those who would defy him. The Chaos Cleric says he knew Reiko would demand tribute and planned ahead, ordering the Red Dragons to bring in the prisoners. Havik presents Reiko with the spoils of battle, Kotal Kahn and Mileena's captured forces from the battle on the beach. When Reiko asks how many there are, Havik informs him they are a hundred strong, which pleases the Blood God as he devours them all in a single blast of Blood Magic. When Reiko still demands more, Havik tells him there are none left. When Reiko says he still hungers, Havik tells him patience is a virtue prized among the gods, saying Reiko should understand due to his immortality, but Reiko suddenly attacks him, demanding to know what the Cleric has done to him. Choking, Havik asks his lord what is wrong, and Reiko groans in agony of the pain, having been prepared for the power, but not the pangs of hunger clawing inside him. Reiko staggers away from Havik, and the druid mockingly asks how badly it hurts. When Reiko screams that it's tearing his ass apart (not literally his asshole, but rather chest), the General violently begins to claw his own chest open, and Havik speaks through his Blood Code possessed puppets, reminding Reiko: "With great power comes great suffering. That is the Blood Code. Not great responsible as Spiderman would've have you believed." Reiko begs for help as his body begins to gruesomely fall apart, and Havik stands over him, telling his "lard" as he put it, that he was never a candidate for godhood, that his true purpose was to be a vessel for a real god, which was either going to be Shinnok or the Cleric of Chaos himself. Grabbing Reiko by his head, Havik gouges out his eyes with his bare chaotic hands, stating there is a seed inside the General's "brilliant" mind, crushing Reiko's head and ripping out the top portion of his bloody Skull. Saying it was always full of surprises or enterprises, Havik crushes the skull and brain of Reiko, who has been nothing but a pawn, and feigns surprise suddenly. Turning to his guests, Havik asks them to confirm something to him as he presents Shinnok's Amulet before them, revealing to all present that obtaining the amulet was the true purpose of gathering the Kamidogus all along. These proved to be Havik's final words to the guests as he released the Blood Code off of them and Raven, sparing them for some reason, heading back to Chaosworld with a couple of Red Dragons to establish his rule once and for all. Personality and traits Personifying the title: Cleric of Chaos - Havik freely expresses his intrinsic nature, filled with nothing but hatred for all things good, he lives only to spread chaos, and talks in a highly sophisticated tone. He is highly revered among his fellow Chaosworlders and seems to be a sociopath, giving no fawks about anyone at all, perhaps maybe only about the Red Dragon, Shinnok and similar evil cronies who's hearts are as dark as night itself or Don Cheadle, or cold as the iceberg that sunk Titanic. Powers and abilities Havok utilises a bizarre assortment of techniques than can throw off and devastate opponent's mind and body. His body is warped to the point that he experience joy and pleasure instead of pain and is able to rejuvenate himself by dislocating his own limbs or recover from what should be life-ending injuries such as a broken freaking neck and crushed skull. Because of his unpredictable ways, what may seem to a battle to the death in a MK tournament is either a lesson or friendly conversation for him and his Chaotic religion. Beyond this, his fighting style usually revolves around savagery and mayhem, amongst hatred for all things good. Havik also shows to display some skills in sorcery by corrupting the Blood Magic within the Kamidogus, allowing him to corrupt and possess those cut with one of the daggers, even gods. There doesn't seem to be a limit to who he possesses at a time and from a distance, as he is able to control others while in an entirely different planet if he bloody wants to, but he usually doesn't. Havik has a healing factor, which allows him to survive his deadly contortions, such as neck snapping and even reattach severed limbs with little hassle. This ability in conjunction with the Blood Magic, allows him to survive Scorpion's hellfire coated punches. Journal Entry A denizen of Chaosworld, Havik despises order and sees it as a threat to everything in which his Antifa-would-be ass believes in. His mission is to create mayhem and further unravel the fabric of life. He will also destroy anyone who seeks to control others, unless he does it for the sacred vodka and the religion of chaos. Trivia *If Havik is knocked off the Sky Temple in Armageddon or Deception, in the middle of his yelling as he plummets towards the ground he will exclaim: "Oh man, this is gonna... SUCK! AAARGHHA!" and then resumes his screaming the rest of the way down before his ass dies by falling to the ground. In Armageddon, Steven will also yell and exclaim this while falling to the ground, as if being chokeslamed by Big Show or Jason Voorhees. *Havik makes a cameo appearance in Mortal Kombat 9 in Noob Sailbot's Arcade ending, where it is revealed that he has made a secret pact with Havik. This could be a reference to his origins as being affiliated with Noob. Gallery Havik_and_his_boys.jpg|Havik and his cronies arriving to Never Land. Kabal,_Jax,_Havik,_Shang_Tsung,_Kitana,_Mileena,_Smoke.png|Havik besides Jacks and Tsung. Havik's_mask.jpg|Havik's mask as found in Konquest. Havik_MK.jpg|Havik kind of pissed. Havik_smoll.png Ashrah_and_Havok.jpg|Havik dating Ashrah. Havock_pissed.jpg|Havik's power is rather violent. Category:Liars Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Filled with Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Tottal psychos Category:Sadists Category:Non Humans Category:Demons Category:Anarchists Category:Antagonists Category:Old Farts Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Manipulators